Servant of Evil
by Ren the cat 21
Summary: Él es un príncipe y el otro es su sirviente. No importa que pase, lo protegerá incluso si para ello debe ser otra persona. Universo alterno. RuPru Advertencia: Muerte de personajes y un poco de OoC


¡Privet! Aquí traigo este one- shot nuevo, espero que les guste. Me basé en la canción de Vocaloid _Servant of evil_ aunque la historia no es exactamente la misma.

Como todo fanfic…ah, ni Hetalia ni sus personajes son míos, solo los uso para mi entretenimiento y el de los lectores, además de que no hago esto con fines de lucro. Entonces sin decir otra cosa…

¡Comenzamos!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Gilbert Beilschmidt, el príncipe de una lejana tierra germana era un hombre solitario ya que toda su familia había fallecido dejándolo gobernar desde que era solo un niño, un niño que sólo tuvo un amigo hasta que los separaron.

-¡Ivan! ¡Ivan! –Gilbert corrió hacia el niño que estaba viendo las flores en el jardín. -¡Mira esto!

-¿Eh? –Volteó un pequeño de cabello plateado y ojos violetas el cual usaba una bufanda bastante grande para él. -¿Qué pasa Gilbert?

-¡Encontré un girasol en el otro jardín! ¡Soy tan awesome!

-¿Enserio? ¡Qué bueno! Podemos esperar a que crezca otro para plantarlo en este jardín.

-¡Lo sé! ¡Eso es lo que trataba de decir! –Contestó el pequeño príncipe con un puchero.

-¡Príncipe! ¡Ivan! ¡Entren por favor! –Salió una de las empleadas de la casa y hermana mayor de Ivan, era una chica de cabello corto atado con un listón, pero lo que más la denotaba eran sus enormes pechos.

-Vamos… -Ivan le dio la mano a Gilbert y entraron corriendo al castillo. En verdad eran los mejores amigos. A pesar que uno era un príncipe y el otro no era más que otro sirviente.

-¿Ivan? –Preguntó Gilbert mientras tomaba una taza de té.

-¿Da? –Contestó sentado enfrente de él.

-¿Te quedarás siempre conmigo?

-Claro. Yo me dedicaré a cuidarte, no sólo como mi deber sino como un amigo. Además de que quiero plantar ese girasol contigo.

-¡Danke!

Como Gilbert era un príncipe tenía prohibido salir pero Ivan junto con su hermana lo disfrazaban y salían al pueblo a pasear, cosa que para Gilbert era algo awesome. Para ser sinceros Gilbert e Ivan eran felices.

Sin embrago eso no duró mucho ya que un día, después de la muerte del rey hubo una matanza en la castillo, entre los mismo parientes por el siguiente gobierno.

-¡Ivan! ¡¿Dónde estás? –Gilbert corría preocupado hasta que le vio parado en la entrada de la puerta de la cocina, tomado de la mano de su hermana.

-¿Gilbert? Lo lamento… -Entonces la chica lo jaló y se fueron sobre un caballo dejando a Gilbert solo.

-I-Ivan…

Entonces regresamos al principio, Gilbert creció solo, gobernaba al ser el último de la familia y siempre estaba sólo hasta que un día llegó un nuevo sirviente.

-¿Señor? Hay un chico que desea servirle, esta justo afuera ¿Le dejo pasar?

-Como sea… -El joven salió por la puerta y después de un par de minutos entró otro chico. Uno alto, de cabello plateado, ojos violetas y con una larga bufanda sobre su traje negro.

-Privet… Gilbert. –El chico hizo una reverencia y le miró de nuevo. –Hace tiempo que no te veo.

-¿Ivan? ¿Eres tú? –Gilbert estaba impresionado al volver a verlo después de tantos años.

-Da… lamento haberte dejado solo, pero no pude hacer otra cosa. Pero como te dije en ese entonces, soy tu amigo y me dedicaré a protegerte.

Gilbert se levantó y corrió hacia su amigo, el único en el que confiaba de verdad. Lo abrazó con fuerza haciéndolo caer al suelo.

-¡Esto es tan awesome! ¡No puedo creerlo! –Gilbert tomó impulso y le dio un golpe en el estómago.

-¡Agh! ¿Eso porqué?

-Por haberme dejado… ¡Tonto!

-Jeje… no has cambiado nada, sigues siendo como un niño. Pero ya no te preocupes, yo ya no te dejaré. –Ivan le tomó la mano la besó. –Mi príncipe…

Después de tantos años volvían a estar juntos. Ivan sabía que debía cumplir esa promesa no importaba qué por eso regresó, así pasaron varios días.

-Señor… traje su té. ¿Desea otra cosa?

-¡Ivan! ¡Ya te dije como 50 veces que no me llames ni señor, ni príncipe ni joven! ¡Soy Gilbert! ¡Mein gott!

-¿Deseas otra cosa Gilbert?

-Quédate conmigo, he estado muy solo.

-Claro. –Ivan se sentó enfrente de Gilbert, tal y como cuando eran niños.

-Quisiera salir mañana… vamos en el carruaje a visitar el pueblo vecino…hace mucho que no salgo y eso es muy poco awesome.

-Lo prepararé para que mañana esté listo.

Al día siguiente Gilbert entró al carruaje e Ivan se dedicó a conducir hasta el pueblo vecino, uno un tanto más pequeño en el que vivían. Cuando llegaron bajaron juntos y caminaron por las calles mirando las casas y las personas que andaban por allí. Todo estaba bien hasta que Ivan se vio un par de anteojos en el piso y un chico rubio se acercó corriendo.

-¡Gracias! ¡Encontraste mis lentes! ¡Hahahahaha! Me llamo Alfred…

-Soy Ivan…de nada… -Ivan entregó los anteojos al más bajo y éste se fue corriendo con una gran sonrisa en la boca. -¡Nos vemos!

-Alfred… -Ivan se quedó viendo al chico hasta que desapareció. Cosa que despertó los celos de Gilbert.

Dieron una última vuelta y regresaron al castillo, Gilbert estaba bastante callado durante todo el camino de regreso. Cuando llegaron Gilbert tomó a Ivan de le bufanda y lo jaló hacia su habitación.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Mátalo. –Contestó mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-¿Qué?

-Mata a Alfred, te lo ordeno.

-Pero… no ha hecho nada malo.

-¡No te estoy preguntando! ¡Quiero que lo mates! –Gilbert gritó y lo sacó de su habitación, esa era su última palabra.

-D-da… lo haré.

Alfred caminaba por el pueblo, estaba oscuro y solitario pero como él tenía complejo de héroe no le temía a nada ni a nadie. Estaba cerca de la fuente cuando vio a Ivan del otro lado con la mirada baja.

-¿Ivan? ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? –Alfred dio un par de pasos, pero el otro se acercó corriendo. De una parte de su abrigo sacó un cuchillo y apuñaló al rubio.

-¿Por…que? –Alfred cayó al lado de la fuente con la mano sobre la herida.

-Lo lamento… ordenes del príncipe. –Ivan subió de nuevo a su caballo y regresó al castillo, cumpliendo el capricho egoísta de su mejor amigo. –Lo lamento…tanto…

Ivan llegó al castillo manchado de sangre, imagen que dibujó una sonrisa en Gilbert, el cual se levantó y lo abrazó.

-No me dejes…

-No lo haré.

A pesar de todo Ivan simplemente no podía odiar a Gilbert, lo había abandonado y sabía que él estaba solo así que continuaría la vida como si nada hubiese pasado, pero la vida no es tan fácil.

Al día siguiente encontraron el cadáver de Alfred junto a la fuente, junto a él estaba tirado el cuchillo que se había utilizado el cual tenía grabado el símbolo de la realeza. Eso solo podía significar una cosa.

-¡El príncipe mató a Alfred! –Gritó al parecer el hermano mayor del susodicho, un chico rubio de cejas grusas. -¡No podemos permitir que mate a quien se le antoje! ¡Tenemos que acabar con él antes que pase otra cosa!

-¡Vamos! –Gritó un policía y todos corrieron hacia el castillo.

El pueblo entero estaba afuera del lugar, pedían a gritos que saliera el príncipe malvado para hacer justicia. Golpeaban las puertas de madera y acero y trataban de escalar los muros de piedra. Ivan solo los miraba desde la ventana.

-No puede ser…. –Ivan fue corriendo hasta dónde estaba Gilbert, el cual tapaba sus oídos con las manos evitando los gritos de los aldeanos furiosos.

-¡Vayanse!

-¡Gilbert! –El mayor se acercó y comenzó quitarse la ropa.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Dame tu ropa.

-¿Eh?

-Nadie se dará cuenta, soy solo un poco más alto pero mi cabello se parece mucho al tuyo y los ojos realmente no importa el color.

-¿Qué estas tratando de decir? –Gilbert estaba preocupado por lo peor, entonces Ivan lo abrazó y le susurró.

-Yo seré el príncipe… y así tú puedes escapar. –Ivan entonces se alborotó el cabello logrando parecerse mucho a Gilbert, después se puso su ropa y viceversa.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque así lo prometí cuando éramos niños… lástima que ya no pudimos sembrar aquel girasol. Bueno… sal por la puerta de la cocina y vete. –Ivan salió por la puerta de la habitación dispuesto a enfrentar la furia del pueblo.

Gilbert se cubrió con la bufanda de Ivan y bajó las escaleras por otra parte del castillo, cuando salió vio cómo el otro ya estaba afuera, la policía de puso una espada en el cuello, Ivan simplemente no hacía nada. Se acercó el hermano de Alfred y con ira le dio un puñetazo en el rostro haciendo que un poco de sangre escurriera de la comisura de su boca, después el mismo policía le puso un par de esposas y lo hizo caminar.

-Ivan… -Gilbert subió al caballo y se fue lo más lejos que pudo hasta que se dio cuenta que había algo en el bolsillo del abrigo de Ivan. Detuvo el caballo y sacó una cajita, cuando la abrió sus ojos de abrieron mucho, dentro estaba una pequeña pintura. Eran los dos cuando eran pequeños, al parecer tenía muchos años dentro, la volteó y tenía escrito algo pero no lo entendió ya que estaba en ruso_. 1) Я буду вашим другом навсегда… _

Gilbert no pudo más, volvió a subir al caballo y regresó al pueblo dónde ya estaban preparados para hacer justicia.

En el centro de la plaza estaba preparado todo, las personas se mantenían en silencio mientras veían como el príncipe se acercaba a la guillotina. Gilbert bajó del caballo y se hizo espacio entre las personas, quedando frente a frente con Ivan.

-Por el crimen de asesinar a un inocente sin previo juicio, se condena al príncipe Gilbert Beilschmidt a morir por la guillotina. –Exclamó un policía leyendo un libro, después hizo que Ivan se agachara y lo posicionó.

-Gilbert… -Ivan susurró para que nadie le escuchara.

-Ivan… lo lamento, no debías porque…

-No importa… ya no importa. –Ivan le sonrió a Gilbert y éste a su vez le sonrió de nuevo.

El policía levantó la mano como una señal y la cuchilla cayó, solo se escuchó el golpe seco y las aves volaron. Un par de campanadas de la iglesia sonaron y la sonrisa de Gilbert se borró. Las personas se fueron alejando del lugar, ya no había nada que ver.

-Ivan… -Lágrimas escurrieron por las mejillas del albino, no podía creer que su mejor amigo se había sacrificado. ¿En verdad era tan grande su cariño?

El príncipe fue enterrado en el jardín principal del castillo, su lápida decía Gilbert Beilschmidt. Y a pesar de que ese jardín nunca tuvo el añorado girasol, una persona que visita esa tumba siempre que puede se dedicó a sembrar cientos de ellos… así sería algo awesome.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Seré tu amigo siempre_

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, como dije la historia si es parecida pero no es la misma. Sé que es un poco corto pero fue lo que se me vino a la cabeza. Entonces como siempre espero sus comentarios… si es que los merece… TT¬TT y cualquier otra cosa que quieran enviar…. Si es que lo merezco Q¬Q. Bueno, entre fics nos leemos y hasta la próxima.

¡Do svidanya!


End file.
